The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for use with printed circuit boards for providing a connector for securing to a first printed circuit board, the connector having a socket opening for receiving the connector edge of another printed circuit board extending out from a portion of a cartridge housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The widespread utilization of printed circuit boards has resulted in the need for electrical connectors which are relatively rigid when secured to the printed circuit board, such electrical connectors generally being provided with mounting lugs or apertures for mechanically connecting the connector to the printed circuit board by fasteners such as nuts and bolts or rivets. This rigid mechanical connection is especially required when the electrical connector is to be used with a plug on another component wherein the component is intended to be repeatedly inserted and removed from the connector.
With the advent of solid state circuitry and integrated circuits, the electrical circuit components have been substantially reduced in size with the overall size limiting factor generally being the mechanical aspects, that is the "packaging" of the components. One typical electrical connector for a printed circuit board is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,082 issued July 19, 1966 to Gammel. That particular connector is provided with holes drilled therethrough for receiving bolts for attaching the connector to a printed circuit board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector for use with a printed circuit board or the like.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly including an electrical connector for use with a cartridge having a recess or pocket portion with the connector edge of a second printed circuit board extending therein for being received by the socket portion of the connector with the adjacent housing walls of the pocket substantially surrounding the connector and an adjacent end of the first printed circuit board for providing a generally rigid connection.